Doraemon: The Secret Gadget Museum/ Tropes
Here are some of the tropes for the 2001/2002 animated/live-action film Doraemon: The Secret Gadget Museum. Adored by the Network: '''Fox Kids Netherlands and Nickelodeon on TMF used to air this movie thrice a month, before the channels discontinued. Cartoon Network Portugal also used to air this film thrice a month, until viewers (mostly children and teenagers) were annoyed by the film and ratings were decreasing. Boomerang Latin America also used to air this film once a week in 2006, when the channel became a Latin American version of POGO. Speaking of POGO, that channel currently airs this film once a week. '''Banned in China: '''ABS-CBN used to air this film twice, but it got banned from airing in the Philippines again due to it being "too scary and dramatic" for children. Another reason why the film was banned from airing in the Philippines was because they didn't like Stan's attitude. It also used to air on Nickelodeon Arabia in Summer 2005, but it was banned from airing again due to Stan's lazy and selfish attitude. This film was also temporary banned in Indonesia after lots of children imitated the scene where Stan and the kids were on a dangerous gadget that looks like a fun kiddie ride. That is the same reason why it was temporary banned in Turkmenistan, Israel, Pakistan, and Nigeria. This film was never dubbed and released in Turkish, Greek, Thai, and Norwegian due to a large hatedom of the film in those countries. '''Big Bad: '''Blowback Bobby, one of Doraemon's gadgets, and Dr. Doom, a deleted live-action character. '''Black Comedy: '''Stan's response to Doraemon after he tells him and the kids to get off the gadget -'''Stan: No way, Doraemon! I would rather die than listen to you, you blue menace from the future! Do you agree, children? -'Kids:' Yeah! Also, this small joke that the two Mini-Doraemons make to tease Blowback Bobby -'Francis: '''Hey, Bum-Bum. -'''Bum-Bum: '''Yes, Francis? -'''Francis: '''Blowback Bobby looks like he has been haunted by ''The Exorcist ''or somethin', right? -'''Bum-Bum: '''No, dummy! He has no eyes and shrieks like a demon possessed him! (The two Mini-Doraemos giggle idiotically) -'''Blowback Bobby: '''SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, YOU TWO!!! -'''Francis and Bum-Bum: '''Sorry, boss. '''Bowdlerized:' The original Japanese version and the English dub suffers from this after a test screening in Tokyo, Japan. The Indonesian, Turkmenistan, Urdu, and Hebrew dubs suffer from this too, removing the Gadget Fun Ride scene after the film was temporary banned from airing, due to children imitating the scene, and getting hurt in response. '''Cluster F-Bomb: '''Stan responds to Doraemon with a G-rated version of this after he puts his mobile phone on speed dial. This response was shortened to "HEY!!! Stop that, you blue menace from the future!" in trailers and TV spots. Stan also does this again while yelling at Doraemon after he was told to not mess around with any gadget from the future in the museum. In response, Doraemon puts a Soap gadget in Stan's mouth. This trope can also be an example of '''Gosh Dang it to Heck! '''Stan also frequently calls Doraemon a "blue menace from the future" when he gets angry at him or disagrees with him. '''Curse Cut Short: '''Stan, when he's about to get shot by Blowback Bobby. This line was never heard in the UK trailer. -'''Stan: '''Oh, what the... (Blowback Bobby shoots Stan, causing him to fall down on his rear end) '''Does This Remind You of Anything?: '''Stan's responses against Doraemon. The responses are so rude, the children laugh or get shocked at some points. Also the Mini-Doraemons' jokes against Blowback Bobby. They are so crude, but toned down, that Blowback Bobby gets angry after he hears it. Category:Unfinished pages Category:Unfinished articles Category:Unfinished Category:Doraemon Category:2000's Category:2002 Category:Tropes